Un vistazo al pasado
by stephany45
Summary: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de Ravens home es solo algo que me encantaría que pasara ya que amo la series, la trama se centra en la celebración del día de San Valentín en la casa Baxter donde están todos muy emocionados por esta fecha ya que tienen con quien a excepción de Raven sin embargo recibe una visita inesperada de Devon que podría hacerle revivir viejos sentimientos.
1. Capítulo 1

No soy dueña de ningún personaje de ravens home esta es solo una idea de lo que amaría que pase en el último capítulo de esta maravillosa serie

Raven: niños vengan a desayunar

Nia y Booker :buenos días mamá

Nia: mamá te quería preguntar si me dejas salir hoy con Miles por el día de San Valentín...

Booker:yo también quería pedirte permiso para salir con zeena al cine...

Raven:Ummm esta bien pero lleven será mejor que sea una cita doble

Nia y Booker :Mamaaaaa

Raven:cita doble o nada

Nia y Booker: esta bien

Respondieron mirándose el uno al otro irritados

Nia:y tu mamá tienes planes para esta noche?

Raven: no amor supongo que me quedaré a ver una película con la tía Chelsea.

Booker: pero la tía Chelsea saldrá con Levi y su amiga Isabela como chaperona.

Raven:enserio no me dijo nada sobre eso,bueno entonces supongo que pasare sola esta noche hasta que ustedes lleguen.

Dijo Raven algo decepcionada

Raven:bueno niños tomen sus cosas y vayan a la escuela.

De pronto el timbre sonó y Raven abrió la puerta, al ver quien estaba allí se sorprendió, era Devon.

Nia: Papá que estas haciendo aquí, creí que seguirías en Texas por unos meses más.

Devon: vine de sorpresa porque quería pasar San Valentín con ustedes Nia y Booker de miraron con preocupación ya que sus planes estaban en peligro.

Raven: Hola Devon

Dice Raven dándole un abrazo y beso en la mejilla de bienvenida

Devon: hola Rae

Raven: lamento decirte que nuestros lindos hijos ya tienen planes para hoy y nosotros no estamos invitados

Devon: Así y cuales son esos planes si se puede saber

Dijo Devon con cara de curiosidad

Nia: Bueno vamos a salir en una cita doble con mi novio y la novia de Booker

Devon: Bueno el lado bueno de venir hoy esque por fin voy a conocer a tu novio y a la novia de Booker

Nia y Booker se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos.

Nia y Booker: lo que tu digas papá

Raven: Bueno niños se hace tarde para la escuela ya tendrán tiempo de charlar con su papá sobre su novio y novia, especialmente tu Nia deberías decirle a Miles que ni sus poderes psíquicos podrán ayudarlo con tu papá dijo llevándola a un lado.

Nia y Booker :Adiós mamá, adiós papá Devon y Raven :adiós niños

Devon: y Rae tienes planes para esta noche?

Raven: Iba a ver una película con Chelsea pero supongo que la veré sola ya que llevará a Levi a una cita con su amiguita.

Devon: Ummm que te parece si vamos a cenar,yo invito,ya sabes como amigos que somos?

Raven: No lo se Devon a pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos solos no crees que será extraño

Devon: Vamos Rae a pesar de no estar juntos aún somos amigos verdad? Y podemos salir a cenar como cualquier otro par de amigos

Raven: si eso creo. Esta bien te espero a las 7

Devon: esta bien te recogere a las 7

Se levantaron del sofá y se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo al separarse un poco del abrazo ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y se fueron acercando cada vez más, cuando estaban a un punto de besarse Chelsea entra a la sala

Chelsea: oye Rae viste mi... Oh hola Devon como estas?

Devon y Raven de separaron de un salto

Devon: Hola Chelsea,estoy bien vine a pasar San Valentín con los niños pero me acabo de enterar que ya tienen sus propios planes, no lo puedo creer crecen tan rápido.

Chelsea: lose Levi ya no quiere leerme cuentos para dormir.

Raven y Devon se miran el uno al otro

Y se ríen

Devon: jajaja bueno ya me tengo que ir vendré a las 7 por ti, adiós Rae,adiós Chelsea

Chelsea y Raven se despiden de Devon

Chelsea: oye Rae saldrás con Devon esta noche? Dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Raven: Se lo que estas pensando y no no nos reconciliamos ni nada de eso solo saldremos a cenar como amigos

Chelsea: No lose Raven uno nunca sabe

Raven: bueno yo lo se y no va a pasar nada ok dijo algo irritada.

Chelsea: aja bueno lo que tu digas, iré a ver como está mi jardín en el techo nos vemos en un par de horas.

Raven: ok chels no tardes

Raven se quedó pensando en su cena con Devon y se puso muy nerviosa sobre lo que se iba a poner


	2. Chapter 2

Cuéntame más allá del día. Ve y ponte para tu cena con.

Cuervo: oh rayos, Devon llego a una hora y aun no termino, ah no importa ya esta acostumbrado a esperar a me termine de arreglar.

se dijo a si misma

Mientras tanto Nia, Booker y Levi también están arreglando para sus respectivas citas. Nia y Booker estaban muy nerviosos como actuaron su papá se conocieron sus citas en el futuro pasaron el tiempo y alguien llamaron a la puerta, aún fue un tiempo para que usted pudiera.

Nia fue a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Miles con un hermoso ramo de flores y una caja de chocolate por su lado. Zeena con un pequeño obsequio en sus manos.

Booker salio corriendo de su habitación con un lindo osito de peluche para Zenna

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas citas

Nia: oh Miles que lindo eres, gracias por los chocolates y las rosas están preciosas yo también tengo algo para ti

Dijo Nia sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y entregandosela a Miles

Millas: wa nia no tenias que hacerlo

Dijo mientras que abría, era una linda cadena con las iniciale sobre una tabla de surf y que eso iba a hacer para recordar su primera cita

Miles: esta increíble Nia gracias nunca me quitare, feliz día de San Valentín

Ambos dieron un tierno abrazo que no buscó que termine

Por otro lado estaban Zenna y Booker

Booker: hola zeena, ummm tengo esto para ti.

dijo algo nervioso con las manos.

Zenna: esta realmente adorable boo sabes lo que le encanta a una chica jajajaj, yo también tengo algo para ti algo que cuando lo vi supe que sería perfecto para ti

Le entregó una caja con una foto. Era del jugador favorito de Booker junto con una dedicatoria solo para el

Booker: wao zee este es el mejor regalo de todos como lo conseguiste ah de haber sido algo casi imposible de lograr

Zenna: de hecho si lo fue pero nada es imposible, así que se trata de mi lindo boo

Booker: oww gracias linda, feliz día de San Valentín

Ambos también se dieron un tierno abrazo

De pronto cuervo entra a la sala luciendo un hermoso vestido negro con los hombros descubiertos y un poco escote con un cinturón de pedrería brillante que ella misma ha sido diseñado, acompañado con un hermoso peinado y unos tacones altos

Al ver sus hijos se quedaron sin palabras

Booker: Mamaaaaa luces realmente hermosa

Nia :si mamá estas bellísima,pero creí que no ibas a salir hoy

Raven: bueno luego de que se fueran a la escuela su padre me dijo si podíamos ir a cenar como amigos y acepte ya que no tenía planes

Booker y Nia:eso significa que...

Raven :no significa nada solo vamos a una cena no quiero que se ilusionen niños su padre y yo solo somos amigos

Nia y Booker se desilusionados un poco así que para romper la tensión Miles interrumpió

Miles: wao señora Baxter luce en serio muy bien

Zeena: si señora se ve muy bonita

Raven: gracias niños espero que se diviertan en su cita de hoy... Pero no demasiado eh...

Raven volvió a su habitación para terminar de retocarse el maquillaje

Nia y Booker se avergonzarnos un poco

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta era Devon con un lindo traje n

egro pero sin corbata.

Booker: hola papá que gusto verte, ven quiero que conozcas a mi novia zeena

Zenna: hola señor Carter un gusto conocerlo

Devon: es un gusto igualmente conocerte zeena Booker me ah hablado mucho sobre ti

Nia :hola papi, bueno yo también quiero que conozcas a alguien especial para mi, el es mi novio Miles

Miles: un gusto señor Carter dijo estrechando su mano

Devon:hola...

Dijo algo serio Devon

Devon: entonces tu eres el famoso Miles, bueno espero que protejas a mi pequeña tanto como yo lo hago

Miles: no se preocupe señor me asegurare que no le pase nada

Devon :eso espero amigo,hey niños su mamá ya esta lista?

Nia:no te imaginas lo lista que esta la voy a llamar

Unos segundos después entra Raven a la sala de la mano con Nia, al mirarla Devon se queda sin palabras al verla tan hermosa, llegan a su mente viejos pero hermosos recuerdos vividos con Raven

Devon :wao Rae luces espectacular,nose que más decir

Raven: gracias D, oye y que paso con tu corbata,espera no me lo digas aun necesitas que te ayude con eso verdad

Nia y Booker sabia lo que venía así que decidieron interrumpir

Booker: bueno fue una buena charla pero se nos hace un poco tarde para la película así que creo q será mejor que ya nos vayamos

Nia: si Booker tiene razón se está asiendo tarde ,volveremos a las 11

Raven: esta bien pero ni un minuto más eh, tengan cuidado los amo

Booker y Nia :nosotros igual,adiós mamá adiós papá

Dijeron mientras tomaban de la mano a sus citas

Zeena y Miles: adiós señor Carter un placer, adiós señora Baxter un gusto volver a verla

Devon y Raven: adiós niños diviértase pero ya saben no demasiado... .

Devon y Raven se quedaron solos en medio de la sala

Devon: Bueno en que estábamos?

Cuervo: pues en que aún no aprendes a hacer el nudo de la corbata tu solo jajaja

Devon: es que nadie lo haría como tu

Cuervo: aw que lindo, bueno ya es hora de ir a crees, además de no tener todo el día arreglos y nadie puede comerme un camión completo de tacos jajaja

Devon: si tienes una razón que nos hace una tarde para nuestra reserva, entonces lista

Dijo doblando su brazo para que Raven lo acompañe

Cuervo: siempre lista, dijo tomándolo del brazo al ver su intención.

Espero que le guste este pronto subiré otro capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

aven y Devon llegaron al restaurante y como todo un caballero Devon le acomodo la silla a Raven para sentarse

Raven: que lindo gracias D

Devon: de nada Rae

Raven: y que tal como has estado con tu nueva vida en Texas, te adaptaste rápido?

Devon: Bueno la verdad a sido difícil estar lejos de las personas que más amo...

Raven se sonrojo un poco ya que no sabia si la incluía a ella

El camarero llego para traer el menú

Camarero: buena noches sean bienvenidos a Blue restaurant que les sirvo?

Devon y Raven ordenaron sorprendentemente lo que el otro quería

Raven: oh con que aún recuerdas lo que me gusta

Devon: que me dices tú, no has olvidado mi plato favorito al parecer

Jajaja.

Raven: como podría olvidarlo te lo preparaba cada vez que quería que nos reconciliaramos jajaja

Devon: si lo recuerdo, era el platillo más delicioso que jamás había probado.

Raven: si lo era... Y bueno volviendo al tema de tu nueva vida en Texas, aún no has conocido a alguien especial.

Devon: no lose Rae no me siento cómodo hablando esto contigo

Raven: Vamos Devon sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea verdad,aún somos amigos

Devon: Bueno Rae la verdad es que aun no e podido olvidar el amor que siento por ti, se que ya paso mucho tiempo desde que nos divorciamos pero a pesar del tiempo no puedo olvidarme de ti.

Raven se quedó sin palabras que decir

Raven: ahhh lo siento Devon no puedo..me tengo que ir.

Raven salio de prisa hacia la salida pero fue perseguida por Devon

Devon: Rae espera no quise hacerte sentir incómoda pero tu lo preguntaste y no podía seguir negando lo que siento.

Raven: no es por eso que huí, la verdad es que huí porque tenía miedo de no poder resistir las ganas de decirte que yo tampoco eh dejado de amarte desde el día en que te conocí

Devon y Raven estaban fuera del restaurante cuando estaba a punto de empezar a llover

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin nada mas que decirse se dieron un lindo y apasionado beso, luego de unos minutos Raven se separo un poco de él

Raven: estas seguro de que quieres volver a intentarlo,no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe si no funciona esta vez.

Devon: nunca estuve tan seguro de algo como ahora,te amo Raven

Raven: te amo Devon

Ambos volvieron a besarse bajo la lluvia como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando terminaron decidieron que mejor era regresar al apartamento para secarse de la lluvia y ordenar una pizza para cenar como en los tiempos que eran adolescentes

Llegaron a casa, se secaron y se pusieron unas cómodas pijamas, se sentaron en el suelo junto al sofá con una manta alrededor de ambos, estaban abrazados comiendo una pizza y hablando sobre su relación

Raven: esto es tan lindo, como en los viejos tiempo recuerdas, haciamos esto cada fin de semana en mi casa cuando ibas de visita a San Francisco

Devon: si lo recuerdo fueron los mejores fines de semana de mi vida

Raven si lo fueron ...pero luego tuvimos tantos problema ya que ambos estábamos tan absorbidos con nuestros trabajos que ya no teníamos tiempo para el otro y terminando divorciandonos

Devon: amor ya no recuerdes esos malos momentos ahora estamos juntos y vamos a hacer las cosas bien esta vez , volveremos a ser una familia,tu, yo y nuestros lindos e inteligentes hijos

Dijo él mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios

Raven :tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño y que cuando despierte ya no estés

Devon: bebé estoy aquí y te lo prometo que no me iré, es mas tenia una sorpresa que les quería decir a los niños y a ti,se trataba sobre que me ofrecieron un nuevo empleo aquí en Chicago como meteorólogo y será permanentemente

Raven: amor es enserio, no lo puedo creer ya no vamos a volver a separarnos jamás y seremos una familia otra vez

Devon: lose amor y nada me hace más feliz en el mundo ,y como quieres decírselo a los niños

Devon se inclinó para besar a Raven pero ella recordó algo y salto del piso

Raven :es verdad los niños estarán aquí pronto son las 10'45 ,rápido Devon ayúdame a limpiar quiero que le digamos juntos la maravillosa noticia de que regresamos

Devon: esta bien tranquila yo te ayudare, pero primero ven aquí y dame un beso

Raven se acercó para darle un beso pequeño cuando Devon la tomo por sorpresa y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas tomándola de la cintura dándole un gran beso tan apasionado que Raven también estaba disfrutando luego de unos minutos de el beso Raven se separo y le dijo

Raven: había olvidado los ricos que eran tus besos amor

Devon :no tanto como los tuyos bebé

Dijo el inclinándose para conseguir otro pero fue detenido por Raven

Raven: hey tranquilo vaquero recuerda los niños llegarán pronto

Devon le dio una sonrisa traviesa pero pícara

Devon: esta bien pero después quieren mi beso de premio si...

Raven se río pero acepto el trato

Es mi tercer capítulo aun queda mucha historia por contar espero que les guste próximamente el cuarto capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Nia,Booker,Zenna y Miles llegan a casa y están a punto de despedirse

Nia: me la pase increíble hoy ,gracias por haber hecho mi primer San Valentín tan lindo Miles, eres muy especial para mi, aún no puedo creer la forma tan rara en que nos conocimos pero fue lo mejor que me pasó

Miles: yo también la pase genial Nia, nunca había sentido algo por otra chica como lo que siento por ti ,no me importa para nada el hecho de que no tengas poderes psíquicos aun así eres la chicas más especial que eh conocido, y me alegra haber podido hacer tu primer San Valentín tan especial pero aun no termina

Nia estaba algo sorprendida por esa última frase,se pronto Miles la tomo la mano y le dio un pequeño beso, cuando se separaron Nia se quedó mirándolo a los ojos y solo le dijo

Nia: gracias por cruzarte en mi camino

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo sin querer dejarse ir

Por otro lado Booker fue a acompañar a Zenna a su apartamento en el 4to piso antes de que Zenna abra la puerta Booker la tomo de la mano

Booker :Zenna espera quería decirte algo antes de que te vayas

Zenna: que pasó boo

Booker: bueno quería decirte que enserio me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, me divierto como no te lo imaginas,aún recuerdo cuando me empezaste a gustar cuando tenía 13 hace dos años en mi primera fiesta de adolescente, fue muy lindo darme cuenta de que había encontrado a una persona tan especial para mi.

Zenna: Boo yo también siento lo mismo que tu ,se que al principio nuestra relación de amigos era algo tensa ya que no me llevaba bien con tu hermana pero cuando nos hicimos amigas me di cuenta que era un chico muy lindo y que cada momento que pasó contigo son los más felices de mi día,gracias por un San Valentín tan bonito

Booker :no gracias a ti, por ser mi compañera de aventuras

Booker se inclinó para darle un beso antes de que se fuera a casa, cuando terminaron se despidieron con un lindo abrazo

Booker bajo las escaleras cuando Miles ya se estaba por ir ,eran casi las 11 y tenían que entrar al apartamento

Booker: Nia vamos ya casi son las 11 y yo no tomo en broma el horario de mamá

Nia: ni yo vamos rápido entremos

Booker y Nia entran al apartamento y ven a Devon y Raven tomados de la mano sentados en el sofá,estaban realmente intrigados sobre que estaba pasando

Nia :mamá ,papá que esta pasando aquí

Raven: niños tenemos algo que decirles, es sobre nosotros

Devon: vengan siéntense con nosotros

Raven: niños hemos decidido volver a darnos una nueva oportunidad para ser una familia de nuevo, se que a pasado mucho tiempo desde que su padre ya no vive con nosotros así que no se como lo vayan a tomar ustedes

Nia y Booker: se levaron y se fueron a la cocina sin decir una sola palabra, cerraron la puerta y la persiana

Devon: a donde van

Raven: no tengo idea

Nia y Booker empezaron a gritar como locos

Nia y Booker :siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Raven: bueno parece que les agrado la noticia

Devon :tu crees

Ambos salieron de la cocina de forma calmada e intentando discimular su alegría pero no pidieron

Nia: wao mamá es enserio volveremos a ser una familia

Devon: si mi amor y esta vez no nos separaremos por nada del mundo

Booker: esta es la mejor noticia del mundo, aún me parece un fantasía

Raven: no lo es bebé es real,pero que hacen ahí parado vengan aquí y denos un fuerte abrazo

Raven, Devon y los niños se abrazaron con tanta fuerza y amor que se tenia el uno por el otro, cuando de pronto se habrío la puerta eran Chelsea y Levi

Chelsea: chicos que esta pasando aquí ,por que tanto alboroto?

Levi: si que pasa?

Booker: ven hermano Nia y yo te lo contaremos

Los niños se fueron al cuarto de Booker para decirle la noticia a Levi

Raven :Chelsea Devon y yo regresamos

Chelsea: enserio chicos no puedo creerlo ,aunque siendo sincera ya lo veia venir ya que Raven tenia un álbum de fotos de ustedes bajo su cama y lo miraba cada noche antes de dormir

Raven: Chelsea shhhhh

Devon solo atinó a reírse

Raven: solo lo hacía porque te extrañaba mucho

Dijo mirándolo a los ojos dándole un pequeño beso

Chelsea :enserio me alegro mucho por ustedes son una hermosa pareja, bueno ya me voy a la cama a sido un día muy largo

Buenas noche a los enamorados

Raven: bueno Chelsea tiene razón a sido un día muy largo ya es hora de ir a dormir, quieres que te ayude con el sofá cama?

Devon: si gracias amor sería muy lindo

Raven y Devon empezaron .a desdoblar el sofá cuando sin darse cuenta Raven se tropieza con un cojín y cae sobre Devon en el sofá

Devon: wao había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el estar así contigo jajajjaja

Raven: ja ja muy gracioso, bueno ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir

Devon: nooo quedate conmigo a dormír almenos esta noche

Devon comenzó a hacer pucheros y sin poder decirle que no Raven acepto

Raven: esta bien solo esta noche.

Raven y Devon estaban echados tomados de la mano

Raven: oye Devon te gustaría volver a casarte

Devon: sabes tengo dos momentos más lindo de mi vida el día en que tuvimos a los niños y el día en que nos dimos el si, y enserio me gusta revivir uno de ellos

Raven: estas hablando del matrimonio verdad, porque otro bebé más uhhh la fabrica ya esta cerrada

Devon: jajaja solo bromeaba, claro que hablo de nuestra boda bebé nada me haría más feliz que volverte a ver caminar por el altar tan hermosa como siempre

Raven: owww que lindo, bueno talvez algún día lo vuelvas a ver, ahora si es hora de dormir, buenas noches cielo

Dijo ella pidiéndole un beso

Devon: buenas noche amor

Y le dio y lindo beso de buenas noches

Raven se acurruco en el pecho de Devon y se quedó dormida

Devon en cambio se quedó pensando en la charla que tuvo con Raven acerca de si podrían volver a casarse...

Dentro de poco publicaré el siguiente capítulo espero que les este gustando la historia


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente Devon se despertó primero solo para poder observar en silencio a Raven mientras dormía acariciando el cabello,de pronto Raven despierta y se da cuenta de que Devon no deja de mirarla

Raven: buenos días cariño, que te pasa porque me miras así tengo algo en la cara?

Devon: si tienes la belleza más hermosa del mundo en tu rostro

Raven: owww que lindo eres amor, sabes extrañaba despertar así contigo en las mañanas tomados de la mano abrazandonos,no como despierto estos últimos días con los gritos de pesadilla de Chelsea

Devon: jaja bueno no hay mejor manera de empezar el día que con la persona que amas, y con un beso de Buenos días

Devon se acercó un poco para darle un beso de Buenos días a Raven,se quedaron ahí como por un minuto cuando Raven lo corto y el se quedó con una expresión triste

Devon: que pasó Rae ?

Raven: Se hace tarde y los niños ya van a despertarse, debemos arreglar todo y además tengo que preparar el desayuno

Devon: solo 5 minutos más y te prometo que te ayudo a preparar el desayuno para terminar más rápido, por favor siiii

Raven: esta bien pero solo 5 minutos más eh luego a trabajar

Devon empezó a acariciar el rostro de Raven con suavidad tomándola de la barbilla la atrajo para darle un gran y apasionado beso así estuvieron unos cinco minutos y se levantaron a hacer el desayuno

Raven: cariño puedes ayudarme a preparar la mezcla para los pancakes?

Devon: si claro amor donde están los huesos y el harina

Raven :en la nevera y la alacena

Devon se pone a romper los huevos y ponerlos en el bol pero se le rompen algunas cáscaras

Raven: espero que a los niños les guste los pancakes crocantes

Devon: lo siento Rae, sabes que nunca fui bueno en la cocina, lo único que me sale espectacular es mi Chili super picante

Raven: si lose ese es un Chili que jamás olvidaré y tampoco creo que mi lengua lo haga

Devon: Bueno almenos hay algo que siempre e hecho bien en la cocina

Raven: ah si y que es?

Devon: pues que siempre te hago reír

Devon tomo un poco de harina sin que Raven se diera cuenta y se la lanzó a Raven en la cara cuando volteo

Raven :ohh con que quieres jugar eh, pues esto es la guerra

Raven tomo más harina con las dos manos y empezó a lanzarla hacia Devon, así estuvieron jugando como dos niños peque por un buen rato hasta que se termino la harina entonces Devon la tomo de sorpresa por la cintura a Raven mientras ella se intentaba limpiar los ojos

Raven: Devon que estas...

Fue cortada por Devon cuando le dio un beso sorpresa

Devon: solo quería jugar un rato

Raven: bueno parece que ya jugamos demasiado no crees, suerte para ti que tengo una harina extra sino quien crees que hubiera tenido que ir a comprar una

Devon: es por eso que eres la mejor mujer del mundo

Raven y Devon terminaron de hacer el desayuno y de limpiar todo el desastre que habían hecho, justo a tiempo antes de que los niños se levanten

Los niños salen de su habitación junto a Chelsea

Booker y Nia :buenos días mamá, buenos días papá

Devon y Raven: buenos días niños

Nia: y que tal como amanecieron los mejores papás del mundo

Devon: más felices que nunca amor,no puedo cree cuanto tiempo me perdí de estos desayunos familiares

Booker: bueno papá ahora que te vas a quedar con nosotros vamos a poder estar más tiempo juntos

Raven :si amor así será

Chelsea los mira con mucha alegría pero con algo de tristeza a la vez, lo cual Raven lo nota

Chelsea: bueno todo estuvo delicioso, pero debo ir a ver como está mi jardín en el techo

Raven la noto algo extraña así que decidió ir tras ella unos minutos después de que se fue

Cuando Raven llego al techo vio a Chelsea llorando mientras plantaba unos tomates

Raven: Chels estas bien? Por qué estás llorando?

Chelsea: no lose Raven esque no quiero arruinar tu felicidad sabes, es solo que ahora que Devon volvió ustedes volverán a ser una familia y ya no vamos a poder vivir todos en un mismo lugar sabes

Raven: Chels no te preocupes por eso sabes hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas desde el momento en que nos conocimos y nunca nos hemos separado, te prometo que esta no será la excepción, buscaremos una forma de que todo se solucione pero nunca olvides que siempre vamos a estar juntos ,tu no sólo eres mi mejor amiga ,eres mi hermana y eso nunca va a cambiar, te quiero chels

Chelsea: también te quiero Rae

Raven: bueno te dejo para que sigas con tu jardín

Chelsea: espera Rae puedes ayudarme, ya sabes hacer cosas de mejores amigas

Raven la mira con cara de disgusto pero termina aceptando

Raven: enserio debo quererte mucho Chels

Mientras en la casa Baxter Devon se queda a hablar con los niños sobre un tema muy importante de Raven

Devon: hey niños quiero que me ayuden a preparar una sorpresa muy especial para su mamá, quiero pedirle que se case conmigo de nuevo

Nia: wao papá es enserio, por supuesto que te ayudaremos..

Booker :si papá cuenta con nosotros

Levi: claro tío Devon cual es el plan

Devon: Bueno primero que nada Nia necesito que lleves a tu mamá y a la tía Chelsea fuera de la casa hasta la noche en lo que los muchachos y yo preparamos la sorpresa

Nia: esta bien papá pero como hago eso

Devon: invitalas a un día de spa yo lo pago

Nia: bueno en ese caso... Ya vuelvo voy a avisarle a mamá y a la tía Chelsea

Nia salio corriendo rumbo hacia el techo

Devon: ok niños necesito que me ayuden a limpiar la casa, preparar la cena y comprar algunas cosas para la propuesta

Booker: Ummm con preparar la cena te refieres a ordenarla a domicilio verdad?,

Devon: me conoces muy bien hijo

Levi: bueno ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que mamá, la tía Rae y Nia se vayan

Raven, Chelsea y Nia entran al apartamento muy emocionadas

Devon: que pasa Rae por que tanta emoción?

Raven: amor no sabes Nia nos invitó a un día de spa con un cupón que tenía, ya es hora de tomarnos un descanso no crees Chels

Chelsea: claro que si Rave, hace mucho que no salimos además estoy muy estresada

Raven: si lose yo igual, bueno vamos a alistar nuestras cosas que nos espera un largo y relajante día

Después de media hora las chicas salen con unas mochilas rumbo al spa

Raven: bueno amor, nos vemos más tarde, estas seguro que puedes cuidar a los niños pueden ser un desafío aveces

Devon: no te preocupes amor, tu ve y relajate vamos a estan bien, te veo mas tarde

Devon le da un beso de despedida a Raven

Booker, Nia y Levi :ewwwwww

Devon y Raven solo se miran el unos al otro y se ríen,las chicas sales del apartamento quedándose los chicos solamente

Devon: Bueno niños es hora de empezar con el plan...

Subiré el próximo capítulo en unos días espero que les este gustando mi historia dejen sus comentarios acerca de que tal les pareció


	6. Chapter 6

Devon y los niños empezaron a preparar la sorpresa apenas se fueron las chicas

Devon: bien niños es hora de repasar el plan, ustedes limpiaran y ordenaran la casa en lo que yo voy a comprar la comida para la cena y algunas cosas extras para el ambiente, por favor no se metan en problema

Booker: no te preocupes papá todo va a estar bien, puedes confiar en nosotros

Levi: si tío Devon no nos meteremos en problemas puedes irte sin ningún problema

Devon: está bien niño confió en ustedes, volveré en un par de horas

Devon se va y los niños empiezan a ordenar y limpiar la sala, mientras tanto en el spa Nia, Raven y Chelsea pasan un día de relajacion

Nía: y mamá que tal la estás pasando hoy?

Raven: me la estoy pasando genial cariño, gracias por hacer estos por nosotras eres la mejor hija del mundo

Chelsea: si Nia estos masajes son increíbles, no puedo creer lo tensa que estaba.

Raven: yo igual, vaya tener hijos es un trabajo realmente estresante, pero lo vale porque son lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer

Nia: oww mamá eso es tan dulce, tú también eres la mejor mamá del mundo, bueno si me disculpan necesito ir al baño

Nia se va corriendo al baño y llama a Devon para ver como van las cosas

Nia: Papá que tal como van los preparativos para la propuesta?

Devon: todo está bien amor no te preocupes, dejé a los niños en casa para que me ayuden a limpiar mientras que voy a comprar comida y algunas cosas que faltaban

Nia: estas seguro de lo que hiciste papá, ¿ya conoces a los chicos?

Devon: si lose, pero ya maduraron no creo que hagan más tonterías

Nia: no lo sé papá no estaría tan segura de eso, es fin como sea ya compraste los vestidos que te pedí?

Devon: si ya los compré te los enviare al spa, y tú te encargaras de hacer que tu mamá lo use.

Nia: está bien papá yo me encargo te veré en un par de horas

Devon: ok bebe te veo más tarde

Nia vuelve con su mamá y su tia Chelsea

Raven: cariño que pasó por qué te tardaste demasiado tiempo en el baño?

Nia: lo siento mamá es que había demasiada fila

Raven: ujjj odio eso, bueno sigamos relajándonos que este es nuestro día

De vuelta en la casa Baxter los niños ya terminaron de limpiar y ordenar todo ,cuando de pronto se le ocurre una idea a Booker

Booker: Levi se me ocurrió una gran idea, hay que hacerle un pastel de felicitaciones a mis padres por su próximo matrimonio

Levi: no lo sé Booker tu papá dijo que no hiciéramos nada además de limpiar y ordenar

Booker: vamos amigo será una gran sorpresa para todos

Levi: está bien, pero espero que seas un gran repostero

Booker: no te preocupes, jamás lo he hecho pero que tan difícil puede ser

45 min después …

Booker y Levi pusieron el pastel en el horno, pero dejaron la cocina hecha un completo desastre

Levi: bueno lo logramos, pero no creo que al tío Devon le guste como quedo la cocina

Booker: no te preocupes amigo, solo cerraremos la persiana y la puerta y será como si nada; bueno ahora mientras se hornea el pastel podemos ir a jugar videojuegos en lo que esperamos que esté listo

45 min más después

Los niños siguen jugando videojuegos sin darse cuenta que el pastel ya estaba listo

Booker: vamos, vamos ya casi lo logro solo una nave más y… gané, ajajajajajaja tercera victoria seguida soy invencible nadie puede conmigo…

Cuando termino de alardear de su victoria se dio cuenta de un extraño olor que provenia de la cocina

Booker: Levi hueles eso?

Levi: si huele como si algo se estuviera quemando ….

Ambos: el PASTEL¡

Ambos fueron corriendo directamente a la cocina, y vieron que salía humo del horno, así que decidieron abrirlo, cuando lo hicieron todo el apartamento se llenó de humo; aunque lograron apagar el pequeño fuego que había dentro no pudieron deshacerse del humo por lo que empezaron a abrir las ventanas para que se ventile el apartamento

Devon ya estaba de regreso de hacer algunas compras, cuando abrió la puerta el apartamento aún seguía con humo dentro y con un fuerte olor a quemado

Devon: niños que paso aquí? Dijo muy molesto

Booker: lo siento papá solo queríamos hacer un pastel sorpresa para ti y mamá

Devon: niños les dije que no debían hacer nada demás e limpiar y ordenar

Booker: lo sé papá enserio lo sentimos

Booker empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas lo que conmovió a Devon

Devon: tranquilo hijo, sé que lo hicieron con buena intención, pero me alegra que estén bien y no les paso nada eso es lo importante; ahora ya que todo paso debemos darnos prisa tu mamá llegara pronto y debemos arreglar todo este desastre ...

Booker: está bien papá hagámoslo démonos prisa

Los niños y Devon empezaron a limpiar lo más rápido que podían ya que en menos de dos horas llegarían las chicas.

Por otra parte, en el spa el día de las chicas ya casi termina y una trabadora del lugar se acerca a Nia para decirle que tiene un paquete en el recibidor, Raven y Chelsea ven algo rara la situación y se preguntan que pasa

Raven: oye Chels que crees que está tramando?

Chelsea: no lo sé Rae talvez tiene que ver con los cupones

Raven: si tienes razón bueno vamos a cambiarnos en lo que Nia regresa

Nia se va al recibidor para tomar los vestidos y alcanzar a su mamá y a su tía en el vestidor

Nia: Mamá, tía Chelsea tengo una sorpresa para ustedes

Dijo entregándoles unas cajas a cada una, Raven y Chelsea las abrieron y quedaron realmente sorprendidas

Raven: Nia son hermosos cariño, pero para que los usaríamos

Nia: Bueno papá nos invitó a toda la familia a cenar para celebrar que somos una familia de nuevo

Raven: owww cariño tu papá es el más lindo del mundo, esos detalles fueron lo que me enamoraron de él, aún recuerdo nuestro primer san Valentín juntos cuando voló desde los Ángeles a san francisco solo para sorprenderme y…

Nia: está bien mamá ya entendí es muy detallista, pero si seguimos con la historia vamos a perder la cena, hay que darnos prisa vamos.

Las chicas se terminan de vestir y se dirigen camino a casa para recoger a los chicos, de vuelta en el apartamento los chicos y Devon terminan los últimos detalles de la sorpresa

Devon: bueno chicos yo lo terminare, vayan a bañarse y pónganse sus trajes elegantes tu mamá llegara en media hora

Devon Y Levi: está bien papá ya vamos

Paso media hora y las chicas llegaron a la puerta del edificio, cuando Raven bajo Nia retuvo un momento a Chelsea

Nia: tía Chels necesito tu ayuda, mi papá le pedirá matrimonio de nuevo a mi mamá y necesito que mi mamá entre sola al departamento

Chelsea: waoo enserio cariño,tu mamá va a amar esa sorpresa no te preocupes tengo un plan

Raven se pregunta por qué tardan tanto en bajar del auto

Raven: HEY chicas por qué no bajan?

Chelsea: espera Rae creo que se me cayó un arete y no lo encuentro, sabes tú adelántate y dile a los chicos que bajen, yo me quedare con Nia para que me ayude a buscarlo.

Nia: si mamá no te preocupes yo me quedare con la tía Chelsea

Raven: está bien regresaré en unos minutos

Apena Raven se va las chicas se van por la parte trasera del edificio para subir por las escaleras de servicio, mientras tanto Raven entra al vestíbulo para tomar el ascensor pero este dice ….fuera de servicio….

Raven : oh snap! Odio las escaleras

Mientras Raven lucha por subir las escaleras, las chicas ya llegaron al departamento y Nia se encuentra con su Papá, mientras Chelsea se va a ver a los niños

Nia: Papá ya está todo listo?

Devon: si cariño ya tengo todo. Oh aquí está el control del parlante solo pon play cuando tu mamá habrá la puerta

Nia: entendido papá

Raven ya está a punto de llegar a su piso cuando de repente ve un camino de rosas que se dirige a la puerta de su apartamento abrió la puerta y todo estaba oscuro

Raven: Niños,Devon,Chels donde están?

De pronto una luz se encendió en medio de la sala y empezó a sonar una canción muy familiar para ella, en medio de la sala estaba Devon con una rosa en la mano y la canción que sonaba era la canción de BLUE RAIN

Raven: Devon cariño que es todo esto?

Devon: bueno Rae esta es una sorpresa que los niños me ayudaron a preparar para ti, porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte…..Rae desde el primer día que te conocí sabía que eras la chica más linda del mundo y cuando empezamos a salir me enamore de ti tan perdidamente que no sabes cómo se me rompió el corazón cuando tuvimos que separarnos, pero como nuestro destino sabía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos nuestros caminos se volvieron a juntar y desde ese momento sabía que serias la mujer de mi vida ,te agradezco por haberme dado el mejor regalo de mi vida que es nuestra familia ,te amo con todo mi corazón, eso nunca va a cambiar y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo así que…..

Devon se arrodillo ante una Raven que estaba tan emocionada a punto de derramar algunas lagrimas

Devon: Raven Lydia Baxter quieres casarte conmigo de nuevo?

Raven: por supuesto que sí, eres el amor de mi vida y te amo con todo mi corazón no me imagino un día sin ti.

Devon le puso a Raven el anillo de compromiso y le dio un gran y apasionado beso como si no hubiera un mañana, después de unos minutos del beso, los niños y Chelsea que estaban escondidos salieron aplaudiendo a la feliz pareja muy emocionados

Raven : todos ustedes fueron complices?

Todos: siiiiii

Devon: muchas gracias a todos enserio, no pude haber hecho todo esto sin su ayuda

Raven: yo también quiero decirles gracias por haber hecho todo esto por nosotros, son la mejor familia que uno podría pedir, soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo; los amo con todo mi ser

La familia se une con un gran y fuerte abrazo

Espero que les gustara este capítulo, aun esta historia no termina próximamente subiré el próximo episodio, déjenme sus comentarios y digan que opinan de mi historia ….gracias


	7. Chapter 7

Un pasado y dos semanas desde la propuesta de matrimonio en la casa Baxter, todos están muy emocionados por la boda que se aproxima, aunque Raven mas que emocionada esta muy estresada con todos los preparativos y que aún falta muy pocos días para la boda y ella esta diseñando y haciendo su vestido de novia

Raven y Chelsea están en la sala viendo modelos de pasteles para la boda

Cuervo: ¿Qué te parece este Chels?

Chelsea: ummm no lo sé Rae, no siento que te identifique

Cuervo; estamos eligiendo pasteles no ropa amiga

De pronto Devon llegó con Booker y Levi trayendo sus trajes para el gran día

Cuervo: oh hola amor que tal estuvo todo?

Devon: pues ademas del hecho de que el libro se presenta como un horario para elegir un traje, todo salio muy bien

Booker: no es mi culpa, mamá me dijo que me tomara todo mi tiempo para elegirlo

Cuervo: no te molestes con él, quiero que todo sea perfecto ese día y eso incluye nuestros hijos se ve lo mas guapos posibles

Devon: esta bien cariño si es por verte feliz, todo vale la pena, oye y donde está Nia

Cuervo: se hizo una prueba de vestidos con Tess y créeme si piensas que Booker se tardó, no te imaginas lo que tardará ella.

Devon: si lo sé, bueno y todo, ¿no?

Cuervo: esta bien amor te veré mas tarde

Raven le da un apasionado a Devon frente a los niños

Booker: ewwwww, hey por favor esperen a estar casados

Devon se va a acostar y los niños se van a su habitación mientras que Chelsea y Raven se quedan en la sala

Chelsea: oye Rae ha pensado en invitar a Eddie a tu boda?

Cuervo se pone algo incomoda al escuchar su nombre ya que nunca le contó sobre lo que pasó entre ella y Eddie después de la fiesta

Cuervo: uhh no lo pierdes hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con él esta vez fuera de la ciudad o tiene otros planos ese día

Chelsea: no te preocupes por eso, hable con hace unos días, me dijo que le encantaría venir a la boda y que vendría mañana visita

Cuervo: ¿Qué? Por qué hiciste eso?

Raven estaba empezando a alterarse

Chelsea: Rae que te pasa? por que te altera tanto el hecho de que Eddie Venga?

Cuervo: puessss hay algo que no te conté acerca de qué paso con Eddie el día de la fiesta en mi habitación cuando todos se fueron

Chelsea: ¿Qué paso Rae? creí que todo termine en ese beso incomodo que tuvo lugar en la fiesta y decidieron ser solo amigos y que no sentí nada más que una amistad

Cuervo: bueno lo que nunca te conté fuiste después del beso incomodo y después que todos los años se fueron, Eddie volvió y me dio un beso por la sorpresa el cual en el momento que no significa nada pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Paso por la noche y por el momento. Por el momento, por el momento, por el día, por el día, por el día, por el momento, por el momento, por el momento. cuando salimos de la escuela seguimos siendo novios en la Universidad pero queríamos mantenerlo en secreto y que podríamos ver para mantenerlo mejor para que no se nos olvide ni decidimos terminar, desde que nos dejamos un poco de hablar hasta que perdimos contacto y no Lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Chelsea: ¿por qué no me has dicho después de todos estos años?

Cuervo: no lo sé creo que quería dejar todo eso en el pasado

Chelsea le da un fuerte abrazo a Cuervo

Chelsea: Rae si realmente estas enamorada de Devon como crees no se puede hacer sentir mal entonces, pero no se puede ver las personas de su pasado con las que han tenido una increíble amistad o acaso no se recuerdas todos esos momentos que pasamos los tres juntos en la escuela, cada aventura que tengamos, cada problema que tengamos metías jajaja para que podamos recuperar todo eso que teníamos antes, ¿no crees?

Cuervo: tienes razón, gracias por escucharte, eres la mejor amiga del mundo, no sé que haría sin ti.

Raven y Chelsea se dieron un fuerte abrazo por segunda vez en el día

Cuervo: bueno, después de todo esto.

Chelsea: pues como a las 7:00 para cenar, no te preocupes yo cocinaré

Cuervo: noo quiero decir, no esta bien yo cocino, no quiero que se publique antes de conocer a los niños jajajaj

Chelsea: Raeeeee

Cuervo: bromeaba solo jajaja

Pasaron un par de horas, Nia y Tess llegaron con unas bolsas enormes al apartamento, allí estaban Devon y Raven viendo una película aunque pasaban más tiempo dándose besos uno al otro en lugar de ver la película

Nia: hola mamá ,hola papá

Tess: que tal señor y señora Baxter

Raven: hola chicas que tal estuvo la compras se tardaron demasiado

Devon: a juzgar por mi cuenta bancaria creo que te parece más a tu mamá de lo que pensaba

Raven: heyyyy estoy aquí

Devon: solo bromeaba amor

Nia: no te preocupes papá no fue demasiado, además nada es suficiente para tu princesa verdad

Dijo Nia haciéndole ojitos de cachorro a Devon

Devon: claro que no princesa

Nia: bueno Tess y yo estaremos en mi habitación llamame si necesitas algo si mamá ?

Raven: no te preocupes cariño ve

Tess y Nia dejaron solos a la pareja

Devon: oye amor te noto algo rara pasa algo?

Raven: no es nada amor es solo que olvide decirte algo sobre mañana

Devon: que pasa Rae?

Raven: pues Chelsea invito a Eddie a nuestra boda, y además de eso lo invito a cena mañana al apartamento

Devon: Bueno me parece una buena idea Have años que no lo vemos será interesante saber que paso en su vida durante todo este tiempo

Raven: si lo se además extrañaba el trío de amigo que éramos en la secundaria con Chelsea ,jaja nos metíamos en tantos problemas, como esa vez que me infiltre en la convención de astro fuerza 5 para espiarte ya que creía que me estabas engañando pero al final resultó solo ser un saludo

Devon :si lo recuerdo ,siempre me pregunté como sabias lo que iba a pasar y cuando me dijiste que eras psíquica muchas cosas comenzaron a tener más sentido

Dijo con algo de ironía

Raven :jajaja si y sabes porque decidí contarte mi secreto

Devon: por qué ?

Raven: porque sabía que eras la persona que mas amaba y en la que podía confiar sin dudarlo ni un segundo

Devon: te amo Rae

Raven: te amo Devon

Ambos se besaron por un muy largo rato, hasta que de pronto entra Chelsea a la sala

Chelsea: Ummm perdón por interrumpir a los enamorados ,pero necesito planear la cena de mañana con Raven

Devon: esta bien señoritas las dejo para que planeen, voy a descansar un rato a la habitación, te veo después bebé

Dice dándole un beso a Raven

Pasan las horas y es hora de cenar, cuando todos están sentados en la mesa, Raven le cuenta a los niños acerca de su invitado de mañana

Raven :oigan niños les tengo que decir algo

Nia :que pasa mamá?

Raven :bueno mañana vendrá a cenar un viejo amigo de la adolescencia de su tía Chelsea y mío, y quería que lo supieran

Booker :oh es ese amigo con el que salen en tu álbum de fotos mamá, haciendo tantas locuras

Raven :jajaja si es él ,éramos el trío dinámico y nos metíamos en más líos de los que podrían imaginar

Levi: cool me muero por conocerlo

Nia: tu lo conoces papá?

Devon :si claro también estudie con ellos por un tiempo, bueno antes de mudarme fuera de la ciudad

Booker: wao no puedo esperar a conocerlo

Todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a sus habitaciones

En el cuarto de Raven, ella y Chelsea se echaron en sus camas y empezaron a hablar de las aventuras que vivieron en la secundaria hasta que se quedaron dormidas, a la mañana siguiente Raven se levantó temprano junto a Chelsea para organizar todo para la cena de esa noche

En el próximo capítulo al fin sabremos que fue de la vida de Eddie Thomas, espero que les gustara este episodio subiré el próximo en unos días ,escríbanme que tal les pareció


	8. Chapter 8

En este capitulo sabrán que fue de la vida de Eddie Thomas, y que tal sera la reunión con sus viejos amigos de secundaria

El gran día llego, Raven estaba junto a Chelsea preparando todo para la cena de esa noche, mientras los niños ayudaban a Devon a limpiar la casa

Raven: muy bien Chels ya casi todo esta listo, solo falta que nosotros nos arreglemos, niños vayan a bañarse y vestirse; pronto será la hora de cenar

Chelsea: tienes razón Rae, voy a arreglarme si, te dejo que no se queme el pastel del horno, estará listo en unos minutos

Raven: no te preocupes amiga ve arréglate

Devon: ¿oye amor estas bien?

Raven: si por qué lo preguntas

Devon: no nada solo que te notaba un poco rara, eso es todo

Raven: todo está bien, es solo que estoy ansiosa por saber que fue de la vida de un viejo amigo eso es todo

Devon: oww que linda bebe, bueno yo también me voy a arreglar te veo en un rato

Dijo Devon despidiéndose con un apasionado beso con Raven, cuando de pronto sonó la campanilla de horno

Raven: ok vaquero, eso es suficiente jajajaja ve a arreglarte amor

Pasaron las horas y el momento de la cena llego, ya estaba todo listo en la mesa solo faltaba la llegada del invitado de honor, de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta y Devon fue a abrir

Eddie: Devon hermano¡ que gusto volver a verte, como estas?

Devon: hola Eddie hermano, un gusto también el verte de nuevo, estoy genial más feliz que nunca ,ya que volví con mi familia

Raven: hola Eddie ¿cómo has estado homie?

Dijo Raven dándole un abrazo de bienvenida a Eddie

Eddie: muy bien girl siempre extrañando a mis mejores amigas

Chelsea: hey yo también quiero un abrazo grupal

Los tres se dieron un gran abrazo recordando los viejos tiempos en la secundaria

Raven: hey Eddie quiero presentarte a mis hermosos gemelos, ella es nia y él es Booker

Nia: hola es un gusto conocerlo sr Thomas, la tía Chelsea nos contó que tuvieron locas aventuras durante la secundaria

Eddie: oh no tienes idea de todo lo que hicimos, y si gustas puedes llamarme tío Eddie

Nia sonríe y acepta lo que Eddie dijo

Booker: hola tío Eddie yo soy Booker un placer conocerte, no puedo esperar a que nos cuentes como era mamá en la secundaria

Eddie: no se preocupen les contare todo lo que hicimos y todos los problemas en los que su mamá nos metía a su tía Chelsea y a mí

Todos empiezan a reir recordando las locuras vividas

Chelsea: Hey Eddie déjame presentarte el es mi hijo Levi

Levi: hola tio Eddie, un gusto conocerte mamá me a contado mucho sobre ti

Eddie: un gusto conocerte amiguito

Raven: bueno ya que acabamos con los saludos y presentaciones, vamos a cenar que se enfría la comida

Todos se sientan en la mesa a disfrutar de la cena

Booker: soooo…. Tio Eddie cuéntanos alguna de las travesuras que hicieron en la escuela

Eddie: umm pues recuerdo la vez en que nos obligaron a usar uniforme en la escuela gracias a una propuesta de su mamá, dijo mirando a Raven ,así que como no la apoyamos con la protesta que organizo en contra de los uniformes ,nos dejó de lado y se unió con las chicas malas de la escuela ,las cuales tramaron robar un queso apestoso y ponerlo en la ventilación de la escuela para que apestara toda ,e inculparnos a mí y a su tía Chelsea por eso ,pero su mamá se dio cuenta de que hizo mal así que decidió subir a la ventila para sacar el queso pero quedó atrapada y decidió comer el queso apestoso para salvarnos ,cuando de pronto cayo del techo en frente del director y le explico todo lo que había pasado , nos libramos del problema ,pero su mamá no se libró del mal aliento como en una semana

Nia : waoo mamá enserio hiciste eso, ahora entiendo por qué no te gusta el queso apestoso

Raven: jajajaj si lo hice ,haria todo por ayudar mis mejores amigos

Chelsea: si niños , su mamá nos metió en cientoss de problemas pero nos manteniamos juntos sin importar las circunstancias...

Devon: jajjaja eso es verdad..., pero dejando de lado las viejas aventuras , Eddie cuéntanos cómo te ha ido todos estos años , conociste a alguien,te casaste ?

Eddie: Puesss si estuve a punto de comprometerme pero no funcionó así que decidí estar solo por el momento...

Chelsea : ohh lamento escuchar eso amigo, pero tal vez ahora que estamos reunidos Rae y yo te podamos ayudar a buscar una cita... ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos jajjaja

Eddie: Jajajaj gracias Chels pero estoy bien, además tú y Raven no eran las mejores cupidos que digamos

Raven: HEYYYY estoy aquí...

Todo el mundo se empieza a reir

Eddie: y bueno cambiando el tema , que tal los planes de la boda? ya tienen todo listo?

Raven: uhhh ya quisiera , aún falta mucho por hacer... pero creo que lo lograremos.

Nia: estoy muy emocionada por la boda de mis padres , aun no exisitiamos cuando ocurrio la primera así que sera muy emocionante estar presente en la nueva.

Booker: si yo tambien estoy muy emocionado, en especial por los regalos de la boda... si que necesitamos un nuevo tostador desde que la tía Chels quemó el ultimo

Eddie; Veo que no has cambiado en nada...dice mirando a Chelsea

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar Raven se puso a lavar los platos mientras que los demás estaban en la sala, así que Eddie decidio ayudarla

Eddie: Necesitas ayuda Rae?..

Raven: claro esta bien... puedes ayudarme a secar y poner los platos en su lugar

Eddie: a sus ordenes Homie...

entonces volviste con Devon ... creí que su separación era algo definitivo

Raven: yo creí lo mismo , pero nos dimos cuenta de que aun nos amamos y que podíamos volver a estar juntos lidiando con cualquier cosa que se nos presente..

Eddie : ohhh... dijo algo decepcionado

Raven: estas bien ? te noto algo raro...

Eddie: Rae te voy a ser muy sincero , la verdad por la que volví es porque no importa cuantos años pasaron , yo aun estoy enamorado de ti. Cuando me entere de que te ibas a volver a casar con Devon se me rompió el corazón porque aún te amo Rae y no como una amiga..

Rae:Eddie no se que decir...

Eddie: no digas nada solo dejate llevar...

Eddie toma sus mano y su rostro con suavidad acercándose hasta darle un beso apasionado... se quedaron un momento así

Sin embargo, Levi se levanto para buscar algo en la cocina , encontrándose con esta incomoda sin saber que hacer... De pronto Raven abre los ojos y ve a Levi parado en la puerta y va corriendo detrás de él...

Los demás no se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido pues estaban muy concentrados en la película que estaban viendo, por otro lado Raven intenta entrar a la habitación de los chicos , pero Levi se lo impide...

Raven: Levi por favor ábreme, debemos hablar , necesito explicarte lo que pasó

Levi: no puedo creer lo que vi tía Raven , creí que aún amabas al tío Devon

Raven: Por favor abreme y te explicaré todo...

Levi no sabe que hacer , pues acaba de ver algo que puede cambiar la vida de muchas personas ,pues esta en juego la felicidad de sus hermanos Booker y Nia . por lo que se encuentra en un gran dilema ...

Perdón por haber dejado de lado esta historia , pero tuve algunos problemas, espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo y pronto subire nuevo contenido para esta gran historia


	9. Chapter 9

Levi acepta dejar a Raven a su habitación y se sienta en una esquina de su cama con una notoria cara de decepción…

Raven: Levi escucha, se que lo que viste puede ser muy confuso, pero debes de saber que yo amo a tu tío Devon… Lo que viste hoy fue algo que yo para nada esperaba, no tenía idea de que Eddie haría algo así. Por favor no le digas esto a nadie … te prometo que no volverá a pasar, yo me encargaré de arreglar todo esto… por favor, confía en mí.

Levi: Tía Raven, no sé que creer… creí que realmente querías al tío Devon.

Raven: Sí lo amo…

Levi: Y por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no entraba en ese momento, acaso hubiera seguido pasando lo que ví y no habrías hecho nada?

Raven: No sé qué hubiera pasado, pero sí sé que fue un error… yo quiero casarme con tu tío Devon y lo que pasó lo arreglaré, te lo prometo, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Prométemelo por favor….

Levi: Esta bien tía Rae te lo prometo, pero debes prometerme que arreglaras estoy jamás volverá a pasar…

Raven: Te lo prometo cariño, no te preocupes yo me encargaré de esto…

Raven le da un fuerte abrazo a Levi y lo deja solo en su habitación, y se fue en busca de Eddie para aclarar las cosas con él.

Raven encuentra a Eddie en el pasillo y le dice que vayan a hablar en su habitación para que puedan hablar sin que nadie sepa lo que pasó, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Raven y Chelsea con una Raven muy enojada.

Raven: ¿Qué rayos fue eso Eddie? ¿Por qué me besaste?, si ibas a volver a nuestras vidas, no creí que querrías arruinarlas.

Eddie: Escucha Rae, jamás querría herirte y mucho menos arruinar tu vida, ustedes son mis mejores amigas… Y las quiero demasiado, pero es solo que no puedo ir en contra de lo que siento, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado desde que estuvimos juntos por ultima vez, y creí que debería intentar una ultima vez para ver si sentías algo por mi… Pero parece que me equivoque…. No te preocupes, me iré ahora mismo, y tranquila no interrumpiré el día más importante para ti.

Raven detiene a Eddie cuando este abría un poco la puerta de la habitación.

Raven: Eddie espera, mira se que lo que pasó estuvo mal, pero realmente quiero que sigas siendo parte de mi vida y la de las personas que quiero… No quiero que todos se pregunten de un momento al otro que fue lo que pasó y el porqué de tu partida… Si me prometes que jamás volverás a intentar besarme de nuevo, olvidaré todo lo que pasó y volveremos a ser amigos como siempre.

Eddie: Esta bien Raven, no quiero alejarme de ustedes. Te prometo que nada como eso volverá a pasar…. Amigos?

Raven: Amigos.

Raven le da un fuerte abrazo a Eddie para cerrar su pacto de amistas, sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta de que Chelsea estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta cuando se dirigía a buscar algo a su habitación…. Cuando oyó toda la conversación se encontró completamente sorprendida, sin saber que hacer, así que decidió hablar con Raven cuando estén las dos a solas.

Cuando Raven salió de su habitación con Eddie se dirigieron a la sala para ver como estaba el resto de la familia, cuando llegaron Chelsea le lanzó una mirada de decepción que la dejó algo angustiada… Como ya se hacía algo tarde Eddie se fue al hotel en el que se quedaba durante su estadía en la ciudad sin antes despedirse de la familia.

Eddie: Hey chicos, fue un gran día, me encantó volver a verlas y conocer a mis nuevos sobrinos.

Booker: Fue un gusto tío Eddie, espero que te veamos pronto…

Eddie: claro que si Book… Adiós a todos, los veré pronto amigos…

Raven: Bueno niños ya es hora de dormir así que será mejor que se pongan sus pijamas y lávense los dientes…

Nia: Esta bien mamá, buenas noches a todos

Booker: Si yo también estoy muy cansado, vamos hermano ya es hora de dormir ….Dice el dirigiéndose con Levi a su habitación..

Quedándose solo los tres adultos, Chelsea le hace una seña a Raven para indicarle que necesita hablar con ella.

Raven: Uhh cariño. esta noche dormiré en mi habitación si? El sofá ya me esta provocando algunos dolores de espalda.

Devon: Esta bien, amor te veo mañana, contaré los segundos para estar contigo de nuevo.

Raven: owww eres tan lindo….

Raven le hace cariños en el rostro y le da un beso que se vuelve más intenso en cada segundo que pasa, cuando de pronto son interrumpidos por Chelsea que estaba algo incomoda…

Chelsea Umm, bueno tortolos es hora de dormir….

Raven: está bien Chels ya voy….

Chelsea se dirige primero a la habitación y Raven se despide por ultima vez de Devon antes de irse a su habitación…

Cuando Raven llega a su habitación ve a Chelsea con una expresión molesta en su rostro… así que decide cerrar la puerta y de dirige a hablar con ella.

Raven: Chels… ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?

Chelsea: Rae… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que besaste a Eddie?

Raven se quedó sorprendida sin saber que decir ante esa incómoda pregunta….

Esta historia aún tiene algo de historia para contar, estaré subiendo más capítulos en los próximos días, espero que les esté gustando la trama y me gustaría saber que opinan de ella. Dejen sus comentarios, los leo….


	10. Chapter 10

Raven: ¿Cómo sabes eso? Levi te lo dijo verdad….

Chelsea: ¡Qué, Levi lo sabía!... Sabes que olvídalo, luego hablare con él, escucha… los oí hablando hace rato…Pero dime, que fue lo que pasó, ¿Por qué se besaron?

Raven: Chels, escucha… no sé porqué lo hizo, de un momento a otro tomó mi mano y me besó, pero ya hablé con él y le aclaré que yo estoy enamorada de Devon …. Asi que era mejor que se olvide de sus sentimientos por mí si es que quiere que continúe nuestra amistad.

Chelsea: Wao Rae… Y que fue lo que te dijo?

Raven: Se disculpó y me prometió que nos quiere tanto a las dos que no quiere alejarse de nosotras. Así que no volverá a intentar algo así conmigo.

Chelsea: Dios Rae. Pero no crees que Devon debería enterarse por ti de lo que pasó. Me refiero a que si se lo dices y le explicas que todo fue solo una confusión de Eddie, sé que entenderá. Creo que no deberían tener secretos entre ustedes si es que quieren volver a darse una nueva oportunidad.

Raven: No lo sé Chels. No quiero perderlo, pero tampoco quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Voy a pensarlo y decidiré que hacer mañana en la mañana. ¿Está bien?

Chelsea: Está bien, Rae. Bueno ya es hora de descansar…. mañana será otro día.

Ambas se alistan para dormir, aunque en realidad Raven no pudo dormir mucho, pues estuvo toda la noche pensando en lo que pasó en la cocina con Eddie.

A la mañana siguiente Raven se levanta a preparar el desayuno y cuando va a la sala se queda un momento parada observando a Devon.

Raven: Eres tan lindo…No mereces que te oculte cosas.

Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, aunque de un momento a otro Devon empezó a despertar y lo vio allí parada

Devon: ¿Qué haces allí, bebé?

Raven: Solo te veía dormir, eres tan lindo mientras duermes.

Devon sonríe, se levanta de un salto y le sin decir palabra, le da un gran beso que sorprende a Raven.

Devon: Te amo Rae… no puedo esperar a que estemos casados.

Raven: Tambien te amo Devon. Cuento los días para que volvamos a estar juntos.

Devon: Amo despertar todos los días junto a ti y saber que podemos confiar uno en el otro, sin secretos entre nosotros, saber que somos uno y esta vez será para siempre.

Devon le da un fuerte abrazo a Raven, aunque Raven se queda algo pensativo sobre lo que le dijo Devon acerca de la confianza. Por lo que decide contarle lo que sucedió con Eddie, ya que no quería que vuelvan a haber secretos entre ellos.

Raven: Devon tengo algo que contarte.

Devon: si dime amor. ¿Qué sucede?

Raven: Yo….

De pronto son interrumpidos por los gritos de Booker

Booker: ¡Mamá donde está mi camiseta de la suerte!

Raven: En tu armario

Booker: ¡No está!

Raven: ¡Ya voy! . Veré a ver qué ocurre amor, regreso en un minuto.

Raven va a la habitación de Booker, olvidando su teléfono en la sala junto con Devon. De pronto Devon escucha que llega un mensaje de Eddie y de manera curiosa lo escucha pues conociendo a Eddie cree que es solo una broma de las que siempre hace. Aunque en realidad es un mensaje de voz…

Eddie: Escucha Rae, solo te quería decir que lamento una vez más todo lo que pasó ayer, se que no debí besarte, pero sentí que debía jugar mi ultima oportunidad. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, y créeme que nunca volverá a pasar algo así. Yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz con la persona que tu desees. He decidido que me iré de la ciudad, no puedo verte casarte con alguien más, pues sé que me dolería mucho. Sin embargo siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, y espero volverte a ver algún día. Te amo Raven.

Devon se quedó desconcertado ante el mensaje, y todo lo que hizo fue dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa y salió del apartamento.

Raven vuelve a la sala para decirle lo que pasó a Devon…

Raven: Ay amor, Booker es un… Amor? Devon? Donde estas?

Raven se da cuenta de que Devon no está en la casa por lo que decide llamarlo, es ahí cuando ve que el mensaje de voz de Eddie fue abierto y al escucharlo deduce que Devon ya lo escuchó tambien. Sin saber que más hacer intenta llamar a Devon, pero se da cuenta que Devon dejó su teléfono en el sofá por lo que corre a buscarlo por todo el edificio y cuando llega a la azotea lo ve sentado con lagrimas en los ojos y con una expresión de enfado.

Raven: Devon? Estas bien?

Devon: No lo sé tú dime, tú eres la psíquica.

Raven: Escuchaste el mensaje de mi teléfono ¿Verdad?

Devon: Si… No puedo creer que me ocultaras algo así. Creí que en esta nueva oportunidad no habría más secretos entre nosotros. Yo confié en ti Rae, como pudiste hacer algo así. Creí que realmente me amabas.

Raven: Devon, yo te amo a ti . Lo que pasó ayer fue solo una acción confusa por parte de Eddie, yo no quería que algo así pasara, es solo que Eddie estaba confundido con sus sentimientos por mí, no supera el hecho de que lo nuestro no haya funcionado cuando….

Devon: ¡Espera!, tuviste una relación con Eddie, ¿Y eso tampoco me lo contaste?. Acaso tienes más secretos que me ocultas. Creí que confiábamos unos en el otro Raven…

Raven: Y así es, yo confío en ti.

Devon: ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste antes? ¿Acaso aún tienes sentimientos por él?

Raven: No, claro que no … Yo estoy enamorada de ti, y quiero casarme contigo. Lo que pasó con él quedó en el pasado, tú eres el único hombre al que realmente he amado en mi vida, y eres el único con el que quiero compartirla. Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia, tú y los niños son lo mejor que tengo en la vida y no quiero perderte. Por favor créeme, el cariño que siento por Eddie es solo amistad. Yo te amo…

Devon: No lo sé Rae, necesito pensar …. necesito estar solo…. Por favor déjame solo.

Raven le da un beso en la frente y se va de la azotea dejando solo a un desconsolado Devon pensando en todo lo que pasó…

Esta historia ya va llegando a su final, subiré los últimos 2 capítulos durante las siguientes semanas. Espero que les esté gustando el contenido y dejenme saber sus opiniones.


End file.
